


Concert

by AlmaChroma



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Ash Dispersal Pattern, Band, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaChroma/pseuds/AlmaChroma
Summary: Douxie visits some of his old band mates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Concert

“Hiserdoux, you made it!” Zoe called over the music. “I was starting to worry that you wouldn’t show I know that Arcane order stuff has been keeping you pretty busy.”  
“Are you kidding, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” They shared a laugh as Zoe pulled him back stage. Cosmic Fury’s debut was in about 20 minutes and he had to drop by and catch their first real show.  
“Well well well, if it isn’t Hiserdoux Casperan. Last I heard you were living it up in New York.”  
“Sam, you know I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Douxie grinned wrapping his arm around his old friend and messing with their already messy green hair. “It’s not every day you get to watch your mates get famous.” Sam laughed and fixed their hair.  
“Seriously man we miss you over here. We used to rock so hard with Ash Dispersal Pattern.” They turned to look at a pile of bean bags in the corner “Hey Mary, look who decided to stop bye.”  
“Holy shit D you made it!” Mary grinned and punched his shoulder. “How’d you manage that Zoe?” She asked as Douxie rubbed his arm.  
“Magic.” She said wiggling her fingers.  
“Ha ha very funny. Hey D did you bring that cute little sister of yours?” Mary asked looking around excitedly.  
“Sorry Mary, Arch and Nari are staying at a friend’s place. Figured a concert wouldn’t be a great place to keep an eye on them.”  
“That sucks, maybe we can visit them after the show. You could meet Ames and Tasha!”  
“That would be nuclear”  
Douxie hadn’t realised how much he missed his old friends. It felt like just yesterday that they were in Sam’s garage practising for whatever gig they could get their hands on, now he was a master wizard and they were well on their way to becoming rock stars. It may only be a few more years before they noticed that he wasn’t ageing and he would have to fade away...


End file.
